<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Cats by ICarryDeathOnMyWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712153">Black Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings'>ICarryDeathOnMyWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Cats, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pet Adoption, Superstitions, stray cats, stray kittens, walking under ladders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is superstitious, Crowley is not. They find some cats!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SOSH - Guess the Author #13 "Luck"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley wasn’t superstitious. It would be ridiculous for someone occult like him to think that walking under a ladder or breaking mirrors could have any sort of bearing on the trajectory of his life. Really, it was all just a bunch of bollocks. </p>
<p>“Crowley!” Azirapahle pulled Crowley out of the way of the ladder he was about to walk under, “What are you doing?” </p>
<p>“Walking?” He quirked an eyebrow, “What’s it look like?” </p>
<p>“You can’t walk under a ladder! That will give you-” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t tell me you believe in that! Angel, I thought you were better than that.” <br/><br/>Aziraphale tugged on the hem of his vest self consciously, “I feel it’s best not to chance it.” </p>
<p>Crowley rolled his eyes so hard he was pretty sure they’d pop out of his skull, “Fine. I’ll avoid the ladder but know I’m only doing it for you.” </p>
<p>A relieved smile found its way onto Aziraphale’s face, “Oh, oh good. Let’s go then, lunch awaits.” </p>
<p>The thought stayed tucked away in Crowley’s mind for a few weeks, until he and Aziraphale were wandering through a back alley (don’t ask, really, the reason why was unimportant) when they heard a crash. The angel nearly jumped out of his skin. Crowley tried not to laugh, he really did but he was only a demon after all and was largely unsuccessful. </p>
<p>“What was that?” Aziraphale whispered, rather loudly. </p>
<p>“Hell if I know.” Crowley drawled, “Came from that trash bin.” He pointed over to it. It was laying on it's side, the lid nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>Aziraphale waited, obviously wanting Crowley to look, “You’re ridiculous.” The demon muttered. </p>
<p>As he walked over a black cat darted out in front of him and he nearly tripped, “Fuck!” </p>
<p>“Oh! A black cat! You know-” </p>
<p>“<em>Angel </em>. That’s not real and you know it.” </p>
<p>The angel in question made a petulant noise and crossed his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>Crowely turned back to the trash can and peered inside. There were two tiny kittens curled around one another. One was black, the other white. He stooped down, holding them against his body, “Lookit this! Kittens! Bet that cat was their mum.” </p>
<p>“Put them back! What if she returns!” </p>
<p>“I hope that she does. Then we’ll have three instead of two.” Crowley raised an eyebrow at Aziraphale, daring him to argue. “This one looks like you.” He nodded towards the white kitten in his hands. </p>
<p>“We can’t possibly-” </p>
<p>“They’re not bad luck-” </p>
<p>“Well, yes, I know-” </p>
<p>“Settled then. Take them back to the shop, I’ll wait here for Luck.” </p>
<p>“You can’t be serious! You’ve named her-” </p>
<p>“Mhm. Proving a point. Go on home then, be back soon.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale huffed softly but, after getting the kittens in his arms, disappeared back to the bookshop. Crowley didn’t have to wait long. Luck was on his side, as it were. He scooped the black cat, a kitten, really, in his arms and was on his merry way. Black cats were bad luck his ass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>